Vampire Tears
by G-Dragon's number one fan
Summary: Sasuke is a Vampire who lost the only one he loved more than life and wants to kill himself but can not because of the promise he made to his love before he died. Now many years later he is reunited with his love, the only problem is that his love doesn't
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire tears**

**Summary-**

Sasuke is a Vampire who lost the only one he loved more than life and wants to kill himself but can not because of the promise he made to his love before he died. Now many years later he is reunited with his love, the only problem is that his love doesn't remember him. Now he must regain his love and find away to tell him that he is a Vampire, but that is easily said than done when there is a demon also after his love. SasuNaru onesided GaaraNaru.

**Chapter one-**

_"Sasuke" A boy with soft blond hair and sky blue eyes said as he looked into the water that ran under the bridge the boy and another boy with short midnight blue hair and onyx black eyes stood on._

_"Hm." The black eyed boy-now known as Sasuke- said turning to look at the blond haired boy, love shining in his deep black eyes._

_"Promise me one thing." the blond hair boy said never looking up at the black eyed boy._

_"Anything." Sasuke said. He would do anything his love asked of him just to make him happy, he loved making his love happy, to him making the blond haired boy happy was the only reason he existed._

_"When I die, promise me you won't kill yourself." The boy said finally looking up at the other boy._

_"Naruto." Sasuke started._

_"Don't tell me that that will never happen, we both know that I will die since I am mortal, but you- my lovely raven- will never die because you are an immortal vampire that will not change me." Naruto said as his eyes started to tear up, "So promise me you will not kill yourself, promise you will live. I will be reborn and since we are soul mates we will be drawn to each other." he said as a tear slid down his scared cheek. Sasuke stood there motionless as he watched his love cry, finally Sasuke snapped out of his little trance and pulled Naruto into a hug._

_"You foresaw something didn't you love?" Sasuke asked. His love had a gift, and that gift was being able to see into the future. When he was younger he let slip of his little gift that he received from his mother and he was tormented, teased, bullied, and outcasted by his village because there was only one thing that could see into the future were fox demons. Yes his love had some fox blood in him, but not enough to make him immortal or prolong his life, just enough to give him that little gift. Sasuke ran his thumb over the whisker like scares that marred his loves cheek, he glared at the scars when he remembered how he got them. _

_He hadn't known his love existed when it happened, at that time he was a cold blooded murderer. Naruto was walking home from school when he was pulled into an ally way by some punks -that Sasuke had killed later on that night not knowing they had hurt the boy that would soon be his lover- who beat him and called him a freak and a monster. After they beat him one of the punk pulled out a knife a proceeded to cut Naruto's cheeks saying that since he was a fox then he had to look the part. Once they were finished he had six deep cuts on his face, three cuts on each cheek. They left him in the ally way to die from all the blood he was loosing only to be Sasuke's Dinner that night. Naruto would have died in that ally if his caretaker, Umino Iruka, hadn't walked by the ally on his way home from the store and seen him. Sasuke was happy that Naruto didn't die that night, because if he did he would neve have meet him only two weeks later and he would still be a cold hearted murderer._

_"Promise me." Naruto said then sighed as he leaned his head into Sasuke's touch. _

_"I promise, now it's getting late, I need to get you back home, I promised Iruka I would not keep you out too late." Sasuke said and gently took Naruto's hand and led him home. When he got to Naruto's front door he kissed him goodnight then watched as Naruto went inside then left and walked back to the bridge they had been standing on. He stood there looking into the water below for hours when the smell of smoke and blood drifted on the wind. Sasuke sniffed and growled, that was Naruto's blood. He followed the sent all the way back to Naruto's house that was now on fire he stood in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the house._

_"NO!!" He heard someone yell, he turned to see Iruka being held back by one of the towns men with tears falling down his cheeks as he strugled to get free of the man's grip. "Naruto is still in there!" he yelled._

_"Let the freak die!" a man with short black hair and green eyes yelled, Sasuke could smell Naruto's blood on him._

_"Yea, the little freak deserves to die." a man with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes yelled. Iruka turned to him with tears streaming down his face, eye full of hate._

_"Why? Why does he deserve to die?" Iruka asked._

_"That little freak is in love with a blood sucking vampire." the man holding Iruka said, Sasuke growled but no one seemed to hear him over the roar of the fire._

_"Well then I deserve to die too! For I am in love with a Vampire too!" Iruka yelled as the house collapsed. Sasuke then walked out of the shadows, he could only see red. He sniffed the air, and noticed that all the men there- not including Iruka- smelled of his love's blood._

_'They must all pay!' Sasuke thought before he went on a killing spree. The only ones safe were those who were not there and Iruka, once Sasuke had killed all the men that had the scent of Naruto's blood on them were all dead in walked way from the scene with tears running down his cheeks. A Vampire can only cry once in a life time, and that time was when they lost the love of their lifes, and the tears they cried came strate from their hearts, they were tears of blood._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he awoke from his dream, well more of a nightmare. Sasuke sat up and slipped of his bed, he walked over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform with a sigh. It had been many centuries since that night and he was now trying to live a normal teenage life in a human's school. No one really remembered that night, sure there was a legend, but some where down the road Naruto had become a girl, and the men he killed had become a whole village, but at lest no one remembered he was a vampire so he was free to walk the streets. Sasuke got dressed then walked down the stairs and into the dinning room/kitchen to see his mentor/father figure molesting his mate Iruka. After Sasuke had taken revenge for his love Kakashi didn't want to take any chances of his love dieing so he turned him. "Ohayho Sasuke-kun." Iruka called as he sat a plate of eggs and bacon and a glass of fresh blood in front of him.

"Hn." Sasuke said. He had didn't really talk anymore and had become a loner. In class he didn't allow anyone to sit next to him, and he sat in the back of the class. He just wanted to die but couldn't because he had promised his love he would not kill himself, and he would keep that promise.

"We're getting a new boy in our class today." Kakashi said trying to get a reaction from the boy in front of him. All he got was nothing as Sasuke ignored him and started on his breakfast. Kakashi was Sasuke's teacher in school, and Sasuke was the only reason Kakashi was ever on time, Sasuke always made the lazy perverted teacher drive him to school. Once Sasuke was done with his breakfast he got up and went to brush his teeth.

"Why did you tell him that, you know he doesn't care about that." Iruka said.

"Hm, maybe I should have told Sasuke the boy's name." Kakashi said a though he didn't hear his mate.

"And why would he care about the boy's name?" Iruka asked as he started to clean the dirty dishes.

"Because the boy's name is Naruto." Kakashi said and a plate shattering was all that was heard in the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto gulped as he looked at his new school, he was scared. 'What if they don't like me? What if they try to beat me up like at my last school? What if I am forced to be the outcast?' Naruto thought as his feet automatically moved him toward the school and it's office as his hands pulled his backpack strap back up on to his left shoulder. He opened the door to the school and saw the office and walked in. "Hello can I help you?" A girl with light neon green hair and green eyes chewing some gum asked looking at Naruto.

"Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm new here." Naruto said shyly. The girl blew a bubble and Naruto saw that her gum was green, she stood up and walked around the desk she was at to show that even her whole outfit was green.

"This way, Tsunade-san is waiting for you." the girl said then lead Naruto down the hall to a door that was closed, the girl knocked.

"Yea? What is it?" came a woman's voice.

"The new kid is here." the girl said.

"Send him in." the woman said, the girl opened the door for Naruto and whispered.

"Good luck kid." before shoving him in and closing the door, now Naruto was scared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke sighed as he looked out the window as the door opened. "Excuse me." came Kakashi's voice, Sasuke raised his eyebrow, Kakashi was early for a change, Kakashi was always five minutes late to class. The class didn't seem to hear him as they continued talking- screaming- and sitting on their friends desk. "Excuse me." Kakashi tried again, only a little louder, nothing. "SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET YOUR ASSES IN YOUR SEAT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi yelled and everyone shut up and ran to their seat. "Thank you." Kakashi said, "We have a new student, he came all the way from America so show him respect." Kakashi said, Sasuke was still looking out the window. "Naruto would you like to tell the class about yourself?" Kakashi asked and Sasuke snapped his head toward the front of the room to see his love, he even had the whisker like scars on his cheeks.

"Um, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I just moved here. Um, I'm 14 years old, and I like the idea of vampires." Naruto said blushing.

"Does any one have a question for Naruto?" Kakashi asked and a boy with short spiky brown hair and brown eyes with two red triangles under each eyes raised his hand. "Yes Kiba?"

"You do know the legend of this village right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes." Naruto asked.

"Then why do you like Vampires?" Kiba asked.

"Well the vampire in that legend was taking revenge on the people who killed his love, wouldn't you want to take revenge for love?" Naruto asked and the class was stund, they had never saw it that way.

"But they are blood suckers! They should die!" A girl with pink hair and green eyes said.

"Why because they are doing what they were made to do? If they don't suck people's blood they would die? What if someone told you to stop eating because they didn't like what you were eating? Maybe they are the way they are because people like you say they should die. Wouldn't you try and hide from people who want you to die?" Naruto asked made that these people wanted those beautiful creatures dead.

"Thank you Naruto. I'm afraid we don't have an open seat for you to sit in, I hope you don't mind, would you please stand in the back?" Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled then walked to the back, he saw the empty seat next to Sasuke.

'I guess someone already sits there and isn't here today.' Naruto thought but stopped when Sasuke pulled out the seat.

"Sit, no one sits here." Sasuke said and Kakashi dropped his little orange book he was just about to read, and everyone's mouth dropped open as Sasuke allowed someone to sit by him.

**TBC**


	2. Must Read

**Hello everyone, this is Anju, I have a very sad announcement. Nick is in the Hospital, he is in ICU and the doctors don't know if he will make it to tomorrow. I will try my best to keep you all updated, and to up date his stories. Let us pray that he makes it. TT-TT**


End file.
